Il est parti
by rory59610
Summary: Petit OS, SPOILER Tome 7:point de vue d'Hermione lors du départ de Ron...


**Il est partit.**

« Ron » m'écris-ais-je.

C'est la seconde fois que je prononce ton prénom, espérant que tu vas te taire, que tu ne vas pas dire l'irréparable. Mais tu fais celui qui n'a pas entendu. D'habitude, tu m'aurais appeler « miss-je-sais-tout », nous aurions commencé à nous chamailler et la pression serait retombée.

Même si je déteste nos disputes, je dois dire que je donnerai cher à cet instant pour que cela se produise, histoire de te détourner dans tes propos… je sens déjà que l'issue de la discussion sera dramatique. Et Harry, qui en remet une louche.

Je te demande (te supplie) d'enlever le médaillon. Je suis sûre que tout vient de lui, le Mal t'influences, tu ne sais plus ce que tu dis. « Tu ne parlerais pas comme ça si tu ne l'avais pas porté toute la journée ». Harry nous accuse maintenant de faire des messes basses. C'est trop ! je ne sais plus comment me défendre, nous défendre. Notre force, tout ce temps passé, résidait dans notre lien d'amitié. Je sens déjà que celui-ci est en train de s'effilocher ce soir, j'essaye de le retenir.. autant tenter d'empêcher la pluie de tomber sur notre tente ! Autant empêcher mes larmes de couler…

Et maintenant, Harry te demande pourquoi tu es encore là… la fierté masculine qui parle, aucun de vous ne vas s'arrêter, vous êtes bornés autant l'un que l'autre… Il te suggère de rentrer chez toi.

Tu t'emportes et moi je suis impuissante face à ces deux ouragans…perdues entre vous deux : D'un côté, mon meilleur ami, mon frère de cœur. J'ai tout abandonné pour lui.

De l'autre, l'homme que j'aime (car je ne me le cache plus, je t'aime depuis si longtemps). A nom de cet amour, je tente de te raisonner, rien n'y fait.

Je te vois faire un mouvement brusque, je sais que la colère peut te pousser à faire des choses regrettables, des choses idiotes… je te les ai si souvent reproché ! Je te connais trop bien, je connais trop bien ton tempérament enflammé. Venu d'on ne sait où, s'élève un « Protego ! ». je réalise trop tard que c'est moi qui ai crié. Les deux hommes se dévisagent avec rage. Et moi, j'enrage contre moi même… Ron, pourquoi t'ais-je placé du mauvais côté du bouclier. Je m'en veux déjà, et je sens que ce n'est que le début : j'ai vu dans ton regard la douleur d'être seul contre nous deux.

« Laisse l'Horcruxe » te lance Harry et tu jettes ce maudit médaillon.

Comme dans un mauvais rêve, je t'entends me dire : « Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » Que veux tu que je te réponde…

«- Que veux tu dire ?

- Tu restes ou quoi ?

- Je… »

Ce moment d'hésitation n'en est pas un, je sais déjà quel est mon choix et toi aussi, mon bouclier nous sépare toujours… tel un mur insurmontable. La fidélité légendaire des gryffondor me pousse à te répondre que je reste. Nous avions dit que nous partirions avec Harry, que nous l'aiderions…« - Compris. C'est lui que tu choisis »

Non ! Justement tu n'as rien compris, crie mon cœur !

« -Ron, non.. s'il te plaît… reviens, reviens ! »

Et ce foutu bouclier qui me retarde et m'empêche de te courir après. Quand je soirs, la nuit est calme, la pluie tombe inexorablement et moi je me sens minable… Je te cherche des yeux, je ne peux pas crier après toi et de toutes façons tu est déjà loin… tu as transplané loin d'ici, loin de moi… comment as-tu pu me laisser ?

Ma gorge se serre et mon cœur pleure… tu es parti. Je rentre sous la tente, les cheveux dégoulinants, tremblante. La pluie cache mes larmes, enfin j'espère.

« Il.. il est p…parti ! Il a transplané ! » c'est tout ce que j'arrive à dire à Harry, qui me regarde comme un OVNI tombé du ciel.

Merlin que j'ai mal ! Je me jette sur le premier fauteuil prêt à accueillir ma peine. Tout mon monde vient de s'effondrer. Je ne me souviens pas avoir eu aussi mal, m'être sentie aussi seule. Même quand mes parents sont partis pour l'Australie, je ne me suis pas sentie aussi abandonnée… tu m'as abandonnée !

Mes larmes coulent toujours, les sanglots m'étouffent. Je sens un poids sur mes épaules, c'est Harry qui me couvre avec des couvertures pour que je ne prenne pas froid.

Peu m'importe le froid, c'est à l'intérieur de moi que le froid est le plus dur. Rien ne saurait me réchauffer. Je remercie Harry d'un regard, le pauvre doit se sentir mal lui aussi.

Seulement, il ne sais pas que les couvertures dont il vient de me couvrir sont les tiennes… elles portent encore la trace de ton odeur qui m'entoure… loin d'être un réconfort, cette odeur chérie creuse encore plus mon cœur et augmente mon chagrin qui paraît ne jamais s'apaiser..


End file.
